


藏

by Anonymous



Series: abo世界观 [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: abo世界观双A互攻有，花式普雷有，注意后方预警叔侄





	藏

1

  
“有的alpha认为性别平等是对自身权威的挑战，对于alpha百害而无一利，这显然是一种肤浅的观点。事实证明，平权法案所推动的不仅是beta和Omega的解放，也是alpha的解放。”荀彧停顿了一下，在听众席的第一排寻找荀攸，在看到熟悉的面孔后继续行云流水地说下去，“alpha这一性别认知给alpha们带来太大的压力——传统观念认为社会发展、人类进步，诸如此类的无数巨大改变都必须由alpha主导，alpha们向来被要求有支配气概，凡事力求最好，不允许暴露脆弱一面，如此种种。数据显示，随着社会逐渐安定，近五年来alpha的抑郁症患病率和自杀率都远在传统认为是弱势一方的Omega之上。性别平等，让beta和Omega一起推动历史车轮，解放你自己。”  
年轻而优雅的alpha露出了标志性的温和笑容，在磅礴的掌声中站起身，微微欠身鞠躬。他的这场政治演说被各种媒体直播，他的思想会随着那些有力话语传播到全国的任何一个角落，影响甚至改变很多人的一生。  
“荀彧先生！荀先生，请留步！我们有一个问题！”  
“荀彧先生，众所周知曹操政府的核心组成一直是……”  
“您作为alpha怎么看待身边没有Omega同事这件事情呢？”  
“请您对演说中的……”  
荀彧在众多保镖的帮助下拨开蜂拥的记者，回到休息室里，厚重的实木门隔音效果很好，把记者们和杂七杂八的问题都拦在了门外。荀攸已经在这里等他了。  
“核心内阁的性别结构确实是一个致命伤。”荀攸站在桌子前翻档案，电脑也开着，上面是一堆会议记录的文件，“奉孝的性别对外公开beta就不可能再改，否则政府信用就会下降，而且他随军——这也是犯法的。”  
荀彧点点头，屋里只有几个团队的机要秘书，他伸手给荀攸把领带扶正，“公达，领带歪了。我会和元帅商量这件事，人事调动上确实需要一个Omega……”  
“非alpha雇员的雇佣比例统计给你，我明天要回趟洛阳，那边有些事情走不开。”  
“修宪的事情吗？”  
“嗯。”荀攸没有多说，他们在这间屋子里所谈论的全部是机密中的机密，即使是核心如他们，也有些事情是无法共享的。  
“好吧。”荀彧点点头，拍拍荀攸的肩膀，“保重。帮我给奉孝带个好。”  
荀攸眨眨眼，停顿了片刻，应下了。

即便是曹操政府的机要秘书们也总是觉得两位荀先生之间的关系十分微妙——他们是叔侄，在外人看来或许不甚亲近，不经常出现在同一场合，政治见解上也常有细微处相左，性格更是完全不相同：荀彧更容易亲近一些，荀攸则总给人躲在阴影里捅刀子的感觉。可是只要他们一同出现在公众看不见的场合，空气中就总是会浮动着难以名状的微妙气息，毕竟即使曹操政府一再强调要忽略性别差异，一个alpha顺手帮另一个alpha整领带这种事情也很奇怪。如果工作之外的私人谈话中再提到元帅的隐藏伴侣郭先生，气氛就更加微妙了。大家工作之余脑补过各种奇形怪状的版本——叔侄追求同一个Omega却被半路杀出的元帅抢了先；在朋友面前公开出过柜小荀先生一面疲于应对来自远房小叔的不合时宜的关怀一面怀疑小叔绿了自己老板云云。  
荀彧要独自面对接下来的媒体提问环节，他把资料和数据再次复习一遍，之后冲荀攸点点头，在大家的目送中离开休息室。八卦的目光随着荀彧的离开纷纷收回来，大家各干各活，荀攸扫视一眼这些过分活跃的年轻人们，在电脑后打开荀彧塞给他的便签，上面是那人隽逸的字体。  
“我今天晚上会回家。”  
他默默把那张便签重新折起来，塞在西裤口袋里。  
荀彧是他的小叔，一定程度上算是他的上级，还是他同性的伴侣。  
他们的不伦的办公室恋情只有曹操和郭嘉知道。他们被曹操默许，却也被环境逼迫，不得不把情爱火苗掩藏在黑暗中，一旦被别人发现，曹操政府的信用会崩盘，他们彼此的政治生涯也就到此为止。

荀攸把他小叔压在大理石的洗手台上，不紧不慢地给他手淫。  
荀彧的眼角绯红，白色衬衫将脱未脱缠在手臂上，露出大片长时间掩藏在老式中山装下的青白胸膛。被蹂躏过的乳头挺立泛红，诱人程度比起任何一个Omega都有过之而无不及。荀彧并不纤细瘦弱，他身形高挑，十分注重对个人形象的管理，虽然繁忙，每周仍有三到四次的固定健身时间，他肌肉紧实有力，是大部分Omega梦中情人的样子。  
荀攸的嘴唇擦过荀彧的，手上毫不留情把玩他的阴茎根部，荀彧有点喘。  
一般来说alpha的征服欲相当强，两个alpha在一起，费洛蒙和好胜心往往会让他们气场相撞、剑拔弩张，在争夺Omega的时候是这样，一旦他们相爱，也是这样。可是荀攸和荀彧不同。他们格外和谐。在性事中，谁上谁下不过是一个形式问题，他们畸形的恋情从年少时候的双向暗恋开始，直到现在隐秘的地下同居关系，谁征服谁对于他们都不再重要。  
“快一点……”荀彧勾着荀攸的后腰，催促着。他的阴茎已经勃起，颜色很浅，茎头红而饱满，直挺粗壮，囊袋沉甸甸地垂着。他太久没做爱了，无比渴望着荀攸。  
荀攸依然衣冠楚楚，衬衣扣子扣到最上面，荀彧喘着去拉他的裤链，解他的衬衫扣子，但都被他躲开了。他在荀彧面前单膝跪下，把那根阳具纳入口中，alpha的阳具硕大，他只含住半根，舌苔擦过龟头，他来回几次套弄后把那大家伙吐了出来，舌尖在顶端的缝隙上来回舔弄，如愿以偿地听到荀彧的呻吟。  
荀彧的气息在整个屋子里铺开，并不香甜黏腻，冷调香气，表面温润如玉，实际心藏刀剑。荀攸嗅了嗅这气息，把荀彧抵在墙上镶着镜子上，去啃他的乳头，从那里开始顺着向上啃咬。他力度不小，啃咬吮吸留下一片水痕和红色痕迹。  
“唔……别，公达……我明天还要……不能被别人看到……”  
“你是在求我吗？文若。”荀攸内心有隐秘的快意。当一个alpha征服另一个alpha的时候。他阴茎完全勃起，被束缚在西裤里，荀彧没有回应，去解他的腰带，隔着布料抚触他的阳具。荀攸亲吻他，荀攸有时候也想过如果荀文若能整个人，从上到下，从里到外都染上他的气息，走在一起别人会说，啊他们是一对儿，那些喜欢仰慕荀文若的人，无论性别，包括那个郭奉孝，都会在荀彧身上嗅到他的气味，然后一脸悻悻地走开。这该多好啊。  
可永远也不会。  
他们接吻，唇舌都搅在一处，气味却只是相互碰撞。即使他射满了荀文若，荀文若也依旧是荀文若，气味不会有丝毫改变。荀彧自身的气味会迅速覆盖掉他的，什么痕迹也不留下。  
荀攸觉得荀彧今天似乎格外激动，他的扩展和前戏还没有结束荀彧就已经催促他进去了。“你会受伤。”荀攸的手指不时蹭过后穴的敏感点，他需要荀彧完全放松。荀彧右手拂过他的眼睫，左手在他腰窝处流连，在他耳边说“我不会的。”声音也是湿漉漉的。  
荀攸感觉自己炸开了。  
洗手台承受不住他们两个人的重量，他们都再也等不了，荀彧从洗手台上下来，除了胳膊上缠着的那件衬衫以外不着片缕。他扯开荀攸的衣服，去咬乳尖和锁骨，在荀公达的身上留下痕迹。荀攸把他小叔推进浴缸，让那两条长腿架在浴缸边缘，在自己阴茎上涂了润滑液，手指几下扩展便长驱直入。  
荀文若重重地喘了一声。  
荀攸感觉那里又紧又热，他很快找到了敏感点，重重地顶入，荀文若整个人都绷紧了，热情地缠着他，在他抽出的时候挽留他。润滑液和体液混杂，结合处水滋滋的，就像荀彧被他操出水了一样。荀彧不压抑自己的声音，他一把好嗓子，喘息呻吟都撩人动听，荀攸于是更硬，动作更快。  
他自有他的恶趣味，他顶着穴里要命的那处，研磨顶弄，手上捏着荀彧的阴茎加压，上下撸动，俯在荀彧耳边，“小叔叔。”  
荀彧抖了一抖，感觉要完。  
荀攸在他耳廓上舔了一下，又叫了一声，“小叔叔，要到了吗？”  
他重重抵在荀彧的敏感点上，手上用劲，荀彧成结了，在他手里剧烈射精，胸膛起伏，乳头还红着。荀彧沉浸在高潮里，闭着眼睛，喘，后穴缩紧，荀攸感觉自己也要成结了，他真想在那里直接成结，把所有精液都堵进去。他拔出来，握着荀彧的手在阳具上快速撸动，他在荀彧小腹上射了出来，白色液体混在一起，分不清谁的是谁的。

tbc


End file.
